


You're My Home

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Full Moons, Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Isaac always goes to the Reader's place after a run during the full moon





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PixiePoison
> 
> Request - Isaac or Derek coming over after his run in the woods during full moon. Waking you up but you're sorta used to it so you make him food to fill his stomach before pulling him to bed and sleepily asking him why he always comes to you after running. And he replies because he always goes home after running? And you're his home now.

A loud knock woke you up as the moon's light filtered through the curtains 

 

You had tried to not fall asleep but exhaustion had taken over and you'd been consumed with slumber in an awkward position on the couch 

 

"Coming," You almost whispered as you rubbed the sleep away from your eyes

 

You knew it was Isaac, he had started coming over after every run during the full moon to eat and sleep, you didn't mind, of course, you harboured feelings for the Beta but never would in a million years would you have said them

 

He was the closest friend you had, you could fall asleep in his arms and not worry about anything but if you'd been honest, you wouldn't have any complaints if one night he would've pulled you closer than necessary and kissed you 

 

You shook yourself out of your thoughts as you opened the door to Isaac

 

"Hey," He smiled and your reminded your heart to not beat wildly 

 

You didn't trust your voice so you smiled and let him in 

 

Silence fell as you moved around the kitchen and began reheating the dinner you'd made for Isaac

 

"Good run," You finally asked 

 

"Yeah," He answered, "The breeze tonight is really nice," 

 

You took a deep breath, reminding yourself again and again that werewolves can hear heartbeats 

 

"Y/N," Isaac's voice cut through your thoughts, "You alright," He asked with concern 

 

"Perfect," You flashed him a smile over your shoulder

 

You had started to keep a few extra clothes for Isaac so he could shower and be more comfortable after his runs

 

"Here," You gave him a plate, "There's more in the pot," You explained, "I'll just get your clothes," You said as you began to left but Isaac held your hands and your heart dropped

 

"Thank you," He smiled and you knew he could hear your heart but perhaps he just preferred ignored and honestly, you could live with that, as long as words didn't ruin the bond you two had, "For everything,"

 

You leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the side of his forehead, "You don't have to thank me," 

 

You gave him another smile as you left, bringing him clothes, a towel and more snacks, just in case

 

"Do you need more," You asked softly as he finished eating

 

Isaac laughed loudly, "No, even werewolves don't eat that much," 

 

"Go take a shower and I'll set the bed," You said and he nodded

 

You felt like he was about to say something but he didn't so you brushed it off 

 

"Y/N," Isaac called as he walked in, his hair was damp and he wasn't wearing a shirt, "The shirt isn't my size," 

 

"Oh," You swallowed, "You can get me a few tomorrow," You took it from him and put it back into the drawer 

 

Without thinking, you fell into bed, leaving more than enough room for Isaac as he slipped under the sheets next to you

 

"Are you sure you're alright," Isaac asked slowly, "Your heart isn't agreeing," You could practically  _hear_  him smile through his words

 

You turned to look at him, counting to ten inside your head so your heart would normalize

 

"Don't worry," You replied as you shut your eyes, "I'm just tired," 

 

Isaac's warmth seeped into you as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep

 

_Someday_ , You promised yourself to talk about your feeling but just not tonight

 

* * *

 

This had been the norm for the past few months, Isaac would go running with the pack every full moon and then come to you 

 

You would feed him and then you two would fall asleep together

 

There was nothing inappropriate between you two, however, it was hard to explain to the pack because his scent was almost all over you

 

You were close friends, you'd repeated it many times but for some reason, no one would truly accept it

 

* * *

 

Another moon came and you were lucky that it had fallen on a Saturday night; so, you had full plans to sleep in the whole day Sunday

 

You had taken a nap in the day, so, you were more than capable of staying up for Isaac

 

You had just gotten done with making pasta when the loud knock echoed in your studio apartment

 

"Coming," You said softly as you wiped your hands and opened the door to see a very bloodied Isaac

 

"What happened," You gasped as you helped him and settled him on the couch and ran to get your first aid kit

 

"Hayden is still new to full moons," He groaned as you came back to clean the cuts

 

"They'll heal," He assured you

 

"I know," You nodded, "But I still need to clean them," 

 

Isaac let you clean his cuts as he gritted his teeth through the sting of the alcohol 

 

"I've got some wolfsbane," You laughed, "If you need a drink," 

 

"I'm good," He breathed out 

 

"I'd made pasta," You began as you finished with his cuts, "It's probably cold by now,"

 

"I'm too hungry to care," Isaac chuckled and you smiled as well

 

"Okay, hold on," You patted his knee and brought the food to him

 

"I'll be up in no time." He groaned as he ate and fell asleep

 

"Isaac," You woke him up again, "You can't sleep here," You repeated, "Come on, let's get you to bed," 

 

Isaac nodded slowly as you helped him and onto the softness of the mattress

 

"Do you need anything," You asked him slowly as his eyes fluttered close 

 

"Guess not," You mused as you left to clean up everything else

 

You fell asleep on the couch because you didn't want to cause Isaac discomfort by accident 

 

* * *

 

"Y/N," You were woken up as the morning sun shined through the window, "Come to bed," Isaac whispered and you looked up to him

 

"Your cuts," You asked

 

"They're better," He smiled as he helped you up and you leaned into his touch 

 

"What's wrong," You asked 

 

"I couldn't sleep without you," Isaac confessed and you smiled to him

 

He helped you to bed, everything hurt because of the awkward position you'd fallen asleep in

 

"Can I," Isaac asked softly and you nodded as he took away the ache of the muscles

 

"Can I ask you something," You whispered and Isaac nodded as his brows furrowed with worry

 

"Why do you come here after your run," You began, "Everyone else just goes home," 

 

Isaac looked at you with confusion, "Yeah, everyone goes home, I do too," 

 

"What do you mean," You question was barely audible even for the Beta 

 

"Y/N, you're my home," Isaac explained with such ease that he was surprised with the fact that you didn't know it because it seemed to be the most obvious thing

 

Your heart sang with Isaac's words

 

"I'm home," You repeated with disbelief 

 

Isaac moved closer to you and placed a chaste kiss on your lips, "My home," 

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac is a sweetheart, please give me more prompts with him  
> He needs more love!
> 
> I live for feedback, please leave a comment! <3


End file.
